ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
FaCe ThE StRaNgE/Chapter 3
Text Shadow and Dally were talking in the Great Hall when all of the sudden a cheetah ran in at warped speed, barreling through chairs and people in a frantic rush of hurry. “SHADOW! DALLY!!” shouted the cheetah, suddenly it turned back into Charla (she is a anemograph and can turn into a cheetah) “SOMETHING IS GOING UPSTAIRES” Shadow put them all on his back because he is fastest even faster than the lepoard and they ran upstairs and busted down Dumble’s door just in time to see him unzipping his genes. “NOOO! EDWARD!” Dally shouted… she loved Edward and would never see him get hurt. She ran at Dumbledore and headbutted him. He flew back into the wall and fell into his phenix, and they both exploded into thin air. “FUCK WE LOST THEM” exclaimed Draco, “We have to get that basterd fired from Hogywarts” The three of them mated downstairs to Professors Macnoggle’s orifice and demanded an interview. She opened the dory to her chamber and said “Come in dearest stunts! What can I ass you in?” “We need to get a certain pedofile fired from this plays,” said Harry, “He tried to rape some students including me” “Oh no don’t worry thought I will have it all took care of,” she said and bamfed them out. A week later a blog was posted aboot it in the bathrooms that said “A teacher has ben fired to improper actinic against a students, this teacher is Professes Umbrige” “WAT” they all mounted in unicorns, “THEY FIRED THE WRONG TEACHER” “Wait keep reading” said Shadow, “It said more” “There is a new teacher to be hired in place of this one and his name is Jack Skeleton”. “Yay!” I said, “Professor Skeleton will know what to do! Let’s go to his class and tell him about that faggot Dumbledore.” They whaled over and came into his office. He was very skinny and had a skull for a head and no eyes but teeth on them. “Hello students, what can I halp you with?” he asserted. “Dumbledore Is gay!” blarted Edword. “Well students there is nothing wrong with bean gay,” he said, “I am bisexual myself.” “No but he tried to FINGER US” said Draco, he turned blue a little because he was embarrassed. Draco is straight and it’s Adam and Steve not Adam and Steve. “OH FUCK” said Jack. They exclaimed to his the whole story and he said, “Don’t worry I will take acres of this. Just go to your rooms and sleep for tonight. Until then incest Dumbledore is not here there are no rules…” So they left and went to their rooms, except for Dally And Hiei who hung out outside where the dorm rooms started. “Did you hear what Proffessor Skeleton said?” Hiei asked, “I know that you are mad at me but there are no rules and maybe I can make it up to you.” “How would you do that?” asked Dally. Just then he pushed her against the Ravenclaw satellite and because to kiss her gastricly. She put her tongue in his mouth and felt his teeth. He cut his tongue on her fangs and the blood tripped down his chin… he was turned on by it and suddenly Dally felt something against her. “Hiei is that your wand?” she asked. “No… that is my penis, Dally…” he said. “OMG you’re so huge! You’re like 6 inches!!” she shouted, gasping for breath. “No I am 6 inches flassid, right now I have a bonner so I am 10 inches,” he said. Della was at a lost for words. She was a virgin and did not know about dicks and it was her first time having a penis. “Let’s go to your room,” said Hiei, “I want to have sex with you.” So he said the password and they went into Ravenclaw, and went to Dally’s bedroom. A couple Ravenclawers were like, “Dally what he is doing here??” but she turned Hiei into a broom with her powers as a mutant so they didn’t notice anymore. Then she unturned him back into a Hiei when they got onto her bed. They started kissing and taking their clothes of. “Do you have a birth control?” asked Dally as he started to put it in. “No… I didn’t think to bring somes.” He said frowning but he kept doing it. “Hiei please I don’t want to have a baby… you can get pregnant even from your first time,” she said kissing him and moaning as he went faster and faster. “It will be okay… you can just use your power to turn my cum into water and then it wont be babies,” he said as he started to tittyfuck her. Her boobs were huge so they could wrap them around his weiner like bumblebees. “That sounds like a good idea,” she said as he splurted on her neck, then flipped her over and started rubbing himself on her back, “I can also use my powers to turn stuff into kinky sex toys!!!” So they continued… but just from the first chreptar 1, Edward was watching from the darkness… he had used his vampire powers to turn into a bat and they didn’t notice him fly in. HE was angry… he was tumors… he was so mad at both of them that he used his wizard powers to turn the water back into cum. He would have his revenge!!! Characters Notes Chapter 3